Conventionally, there has been known a white reflective film formed as a reflector to reflect light emitted from a light source to the side where the light is to be applied. For example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below discloses a white reflective film formed from a titanium oxide-containing silicone composition comprising: silicone; and anataze-type or rutile-type titanium oxide particles dispersed in the silicone. Such white reflective film is disclosed as not showing signs of yellow discoloration or deterioration with time and as highly reflecting high-intensity light of a wide range of wavelengths over a long period of time.
For a titanium oxide-containing silicone resin composition for forming a white reflective film as described above, a liquid ink has been conventionally used.
The ink is applied to the surface of a base member and then thermally cured. As a method for applying the ink, methods such as screen printing, roll coating, spray coating, and knife coating can be given. Preferred among these, is coating formation by screen printing wherein the ink is applied via a mesh screen, in terms of excellent controllability of the coating thickness.
Incidentally, a powder coating material including silicone and titanium oxide has been conventionally known. Most powder coating materials including silicone are used to impart stain repellency to the surface of products. For example, Patent Literature 2 mentioned below discloses a fluorine-containing resin powder coating material composition containing: fluorine-containing resin powder coating material particles (a); and methyl silicone resin particles (b) including photocatalytic titanium dioxide, wherein: the particles (a) and the particles (b) are contained substantially independently of each other; and the content of the particles (b) is 1 to 25 parts by mass relative to 100 parts by mass of the particles (a). Patent Literature 2 also discloses that the coating formed from such composition has a self-cleaning ability by photocatalysis; and that since the coating maintains excellent weatherproof performance of the fluorine-containing resin, the surface of products can remain maintenance-free over a long period of time. The purpose of this fluorine-containing resin powder coating material composition is to form a coating that imparts stain repellency to the surface of products.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a powder coating material composition having excellent heat resistance and adhesion at a high temperature of 300° C. or more. Specifically, Patent Literature 3 discloses a powder coating material composition wherein: a binder component is a silicone resin used singly, or a mixture of a silicone resin and at least one resin selected from an epoxy resin, a phenolic resin, an acrylic resin, a polyester resin, and a fluorocarbon resin; at least one of mica and whisker is contained as a reinforcing pigment; and the content of the silicone resin in the binder component is 60 wt % or more. The purpose of this powder coating material composition is to form a heat-resistant coating.